The present invention relates to an image data reproduction apparatus to be realized in the field of so-called digital still cameras for example and a display control method for this reproduction apparatus.
Digital still cameras are widespread in which an image signal of a photographic subject is obtained through a solid-state imaging device such as the CCD sensor or the CMOS sensor and the obtained image signal is recorded to a recording medium as imaged data. (Refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-333660.) These digital still cameras use, as recording media for recording imaged data (or photographic data), memory cards based on flash memories or disc media such as optical disc, magneto-optical disc, or hard disc (or magnetic disc). With currently general DCF-compliant digital cameras, image data are classified into folders on the FAT system to be recorded on these recording media.